Alpha and Omega II: The New Adventure Begins
by calowe
Summary: Kate and Humphrey are living happily in Jasper in the new united pack. But when Kate and Lilly are taken by poachers, everything goes wrong. And the things that seem impossible turn into reality.
1. Chapter 1

The two packs prevented a deadly war from happening. Kate and Humphrey are both married now. Lilly and Garth are also married. All four of them are leaders of the one, united pack. From that point on, the four wolves kept the same tradition about pack law, except for alphas marrying omegas. It had been a year since their marriage. Kate still hunts, but Humphrey, as usual, plays and jokes around. But now, he tells his friends about his previous adventure. Kate does the same now, but not as often as Humphrey. At this point, Winston and Tony are both friends. They can no longer hunt, due to their old bodies. Instead, they watch everyone's hunts. One day, Humphrey asked Kate for something in the morning.

"Hey Kate!" said Humphrey. "Yes, Humphrey?" said Kate in a delightful mood.

"Oh, I had just been wondering…"

"Continue on."

"I wonder if you can train me to hunt for caribou, you know…"

"You're an omega. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Even though I play with my friends, I still can't stand watching you hunt with the other wolves. I want to help you Kate. Just give me a chance."

"Well…okay then! Just under one condition."

"Yes?"

"You have to follow what I say when I train you."

"Okay."

Soon, Garth comes into the conversation and requests Kate for something.

"Kate, I have a request," said Garth.

"Continue on," said Kate seriously.

"Lilly wants to learn how to hunt. Is it okay if we teach Lilly and Humphrey how to hunt?"

"Heh, yes, of course."

"Thank you."

During the winter, Lilly and Humphrey spent hours and hours of training.

"Oww…" said Humphrey painfully, "learning these swift moves are definitely hard!"

"What do you expect?" said Kate laughing at the same time, "It's not that easy."

The two omegas learned new tricks and learned how to be stealthy to their prey. At night, the wolves hang out in their dens. During their training, Humphrey and Lilly developed speed and agility. During the winter, the full moon had come once again. This was always a special time for the wolves because they celebrate the moon by howling at it.

"Wow, Kate, you are really nice today," said Humphrey shyly.

He then picks out a beautiful flower that Kate happens to like the most.

"Here," he said.

"Thank you," said Kate.

The two loving wolves nuzzle each other under the falling snow. Humphrey whispers in Kate's ear,

"I love you Kate, and I always will for the rest of my life."

Kate then whispers back, "Oh you silly wolf. You will always be the same, caring, omega that I know."

She then licks Humphrey at the side of his cheek and gave him a nuzzle to his nose.

"Hey Kate, look!" said Humphrey filled with excitement, "The clouds are clearing up and the full moon is coming! Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Heh, oh yeah, I believe I do," said Kate filled with excitement.

Humphrey and Kate howled a romantic duet on the summit of Howling Rock. Later, the other wolves joined in with them.

"That was amazing Kate," said Humphrey.

"Yeah it was," said Kate, "Um, why don't we call it a night?"

"Okay sure!" Humphrey led Kate to her den.

"Okay Kate, I'll see you tomorrow in the morning," said Humphrey. As soon as he heads back to his den, Kate tells him something.

"Wait, Humphrey," Kate said.

"What is it?" Humphrey said.

"I actually want you to stay in my den with me from now on."

"Really?"

"Really! Come on, Humphrey!" Kate replied

"Coming Kate!"

From this point on, Humphrey now sleeps with Kate in her den, instead of his friends' den. Humphrey allows Kate to sleep over him.

"Good night, Kate," said Humphrey. "Good night, Humphrey," said Kate in a cheerful mood.

Winter is over and spring has arrived. The snow is melting and the flowers are starting to blossom. Jasper Park's grassy area where the caribou are is glowing with green light. The sun brightens up the landscape and creating a beautiful image to the world. We find the two alpha and two omega wolves hiding under the tall grass, stalking caribou.

"Psst! Humphrey! Get over here quickly!" said Kate, softly, "You too Lilly!"

"Okay, okay," said Humphrey, "We're here. Now what?"

"Okay, both of you are on your own. This will be your first hunt. I'll be watching you from behind."

"Alright then, come on Lilly."

"Oh, I'm coming Humphrey!" said Lilly delightfully, but softly at the same time, "I hope we don't screw up because I don't want to eat some more of those bitter berries…"

"Don't worry, but come on, let's get closer." Both Humphrey and Lilly inch their way toward a caribou. Just then, Humphrey pounced onto one of the caribou. Lilly comes in and helps him out. The caribou struggles to escape, but fails. It then gets its neck chocked on. Their first hunt was a success.

Later during the day, Tony gives an announcement to the pack.

"Listen, everyone! Today, Winston and I have watched the pack's successful hunt today. Though successful, we spot a major problem," said Tony.

"Most of the caribou is gone," said Winston, "and some of our wolf members of the pack are gone." This frightened the whole pack. Believing that it was a ghost, they all hid in their dens, preparing for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Night falls and all the wolves in Jasper Park fell asleep, except for Kate. She snuck out of her den while Humphrey was asleep. She is investigating why most of the caribou are gone.

"Kate! Wait up!" yelled Lilly.

"Shh!" hissed Kate, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to help investigate with you."

"It's too risky. You are my little sister and you will go back to the den, now!"

"Look, just because I'm an omega doesn't mean that I'm no help at all."  
Kate thought about that for a minute.

"Okay, you can come, but be quiet, please." The two wolves traveled to the grassy area where the caribou use to be. The two girls looked for a while and found nothing.

"Hmm…" thought Kate, "something is not right here…"

"Psst! Hey Kate! Look what I found!" said Lilly quietly.

She apparently sniffed out a scent and started to follow its path, fast.

"Wait a minute…" Kate thought,"Oh no!" "Lilly!" yelled Kate, "Stop, wait! It's a trap!"

Lilly then turned around and looked at Kate anxiously.

"What do you mean it's a trap?" said Lilly in a weird mood, "I'm just following this sce-"

She then made a grunt noise, and then fell to the ground, unconscious. Kate gasped and dashed towards Lilly.

"Lilly!" Kate yelled. "Don't worry! I'm co-"  
At that point, she too made a grunt noise, and then fell to the ground into a deep sleep.

Then a group of humans with tranquilizer guns came behind the far vast hills to pick up Lilly and Kate.

Morning comes, and Humphrey is talking in his sleep. "Hey…Kate….What…..Hmm?...What should we name him?...Well, I don't know…" grumbled Humphrey. Soon, the sun's light went through the cracks of the trees and into Humphrey's eyes.

"Oww! That's a really bright light!" yelled Humphrey, "Huh? Kate? Where are you?"  
He got up and stretched.

"I wonder if this is one of Kate's little tricks…" Humphrey thought anxiously. "Come on now, this isn't the time to be playing around…Kate?"

He looked all over the den and he could not find Kate.

"Oh no…no…" Humphrey thought worrying over Kate. "Kate?" he said. "KATE!" yelled Humphrey in a cryful mood.

Soon, Garth comes into Humphrey's den and asks, "Hey Humphrey, have you seen Lilly anywhere?"

"No, have you seen Kate anywhere?" said Humphrey.

"I did not see her. They might have run away, but why…"

"I don't think they wanted to run away. They might have been captured by humans, but why them."

"I have a plan though and I need your help, but we must act fast."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I have heard of this one wolf that made it out alive in one of these situations. I do not know how he made it out, but I do know where he lives."

"Where did you hear this from and where does he live?"

"The wolves howl messages and stories at each other and he lives south of the Rocky Mountains."

"Okay, hold on a sec. I need to send them a message before we go."

"Okay."

Humphrey and Garth climbed up to the top of howling rock. There, we see and hear Humphrey howl a message to the south of the Rocky Mountains. "Okay," said Humphrey, "let's go."

The two wolves dashed their way towards south of the Rocky Mountains.  
Meanwhile, two wolves sat on the top of the mountains and one of them received Humphrey's message.

"I had just received a message from Jasper Park," said the first wolf. "What is the message about?" said the second wolf.

"Two wolves had been captured and the two other wolves are trying to find them."

"I thought this was over after they tried to find you."

"But I guess not. This madness has to stop


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhhh…" groaned Kate, "Huh? Where am I? And where's Lilly?"

"I'm right here," said Lilly, "Where are we?"

The two wolves were put in two metal cages. The area that they are in is currently being surrounded by hard sheets of metal. The place is nearly sealed up and there are empty cages.

"Wait a minute…" said Kate, "What's that mumbling sound?"

Both of the girls remained silent for quite a while and heard human voices.

"Heh, catching wolves now-a-days are easy," said the first man. "You bet," said the second man, "Once when we sell these babies, we'll be rich!"

"'Sell us'?" said Lilly anxiously, "What do they mean by 'selling us'?"

"I don't know…" said Kate.

"We also captured the park rangers easily!" said the first man.

"Who are these crazy people?" Kate thought, "Oh, Humphrey, I wish you were here now to save us."

Then, a tear came out of Kate's eyes and soon, she started to cry.

"I just wish..that…someone here will save us," Kate said as she continued crying.

"Don't worry, Kate, I believe someone will save us, I guarantee it," said Lilly.

"Thanks, Lilly, you're the best," said Kate as she slowly stops crying.

Two days had passed since Garth and Humphrey left Jasper Park. They arrived at the southern part of the Rocky Mountains in Canada. They both see two other wolves on the mountain keeping watch.

"Hey Humphrey, do you think those two wolves are the ones that can help us?" said Garth.

"I think so, let me howl to them just in case," said Humphrey. Humphrey howled at the two wolves and the two wolves recognize Humphrey's voice.

"Are you two the ones that ask us for your help?" said the first wolf.

"Yes," said Garth.

"And if I can recall, one you howled us a message saying that both of your loved ones are gone, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, let me introduce myself first. I am John, and the other wolf you see here is Sam."

"How can you guys help us?" said Humphrey.

"That is simple," said Sam, "I had been in one of your situations."

"Really?" said Humphrey in an odd manner.

"Yes, let me explain," said Sam, "I was captured by poachers, along with my friend, Amy. Both of us were locked up in cages and we were about to get sold. We managed to escape, but as we made a run for it through the dense woods…" He then sighed.

"What? What happened next?" said Humphrey.

"Well," said Sam, "She got shot in the chest. One of the poachers managed to shoot her. She told me to run, but I could not let her stay behind. She then told me that I need to live on and that she will be okay. I could not leave her behind, but then, with the last bit of energy left in her, she pushed me into the river behind us. That was the last time I had ever saw her. I nearly drowned from the currents of the waves, but then, John came in and saved me. He helped me recover for almost a year now. All that I ever want to do is to get my revenge on them, but I can't seem to get to them. For one reason, I can't tell where they keep going. But now since you guys are here, maybe we both can help each other."

"Okay," said Humphrey, "Where do these 'poachers' hide usually?"

"They usually hide in the office cabins in any national park they go to, but so far, I can't seem to find them, no matter how hard I look," said Sam, "But it's worth a try."

"Alright, my turn," said Garth, "Why did most of the caribou disappear?"

"Basically," said John, "The poachers will drive most of the caribou away to another location, which often leaves the alpha wolf curious. Most of the time, alpha wolves do some investigation. They then leave a strong, foreign scent for the alpha wolf to follow. At that time, the poachers will tranquilize the alpha wolf and take them to their secret location, where they can sell them for money."

"Why capture wolves and sell them to people and why don't they attack us during the day?" said Humphrey anxiously.

"Poachers will always spy on every type of wolf in a wolf pack, until they found the perfect wolf. Their mission is to find a wolf that is agile, quick, and can do all sorts of tricks, like flips," said Sam.

"Why didn't we hear about this?"

"We thought that the worst was over around the world, until you gave that distress howl. That is when we know, they have not given up yet."

"Why can't your pack overpower the poachers?"

"The poachers have special weaponry that can kill a whole pack in minutes, if they are self-aware of their surroundings. It is too risky to attack them with weapons.

"What happened to the wolves in my pack? They're not very swift and they are not an alpha. They are just in between," said Humphrey.

"The poachers must have made a mistake and sent them to another part of the world. Hopefully, they're not omegas," Sam said.

"One more question before we go," said Garth, "What happens if the wolves are omegas?"

"If the poachers find out that the wolf that they caught is not an alpha wolf, they will be gone because most omegas know how to get out of tight situations like that. That's why they don't spare the omegas because they can trick them and foil all their plans."

"No….no!" yelled Garth, "We have to get back to Jasper now! Lilly is gone and she's an omega!"

"It will take us about two days to get to Jasper. We must hurry because the poachers will surely sell them to other people," said Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in Jasper Park, the pack is searching for Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Humphrey.

"Where are those four wolves?" said Winston anxiously, "How can they expect to let the parents take over for a little bit to lead the pack? They had broken pack law again!"

Eve then came out of the den and told Winston,

"Well, you and Tony both broke pack law as well too. You let the alphas and the omegas marry each other."

"Very funny, sweet heart," said Winston.  
Back at the southern part of the Rocky Mountains, Humphrey suggested something.

"Hey guys, wait just a second here, I need to send a message to Jasper Park," said Humphrey.

"Why?" said Sam.

"If we get into a tight situation, I can howl a signal to the pack for help. Besides, they need to know the plan as well."

"Alright then…"

Humphrey and Garth made a long howl to Japer Park. Back at Jasper Park, Tony came over to Winston's den.

"Winston! I have got some great news!" said Tony.

"What is it Tony, what?" said Winston.

"I received a howl, sent by Humphrey and Garth! They plan to rescue Kate and Lilly! They told me to tell you that the pack needs to get prepared for the worst…Oww!…It's that same, darn disc in my back!"

Winston then pounded the back of Tony's spine.

"Thanks," said Tony.

"Any time, alright, let's get to work. We need to put our alphas on alert for any sign of howling messages," said Winston.

Two days had passed since Humphrey and Garth met John and Sam.

"So, how much longer till we reach Jasper, Mr. Barf?" said Humphrey in a cherish mood.

"It's Garth. Humphrey, I thought we both agreed to stop calling me that," said Garth, angrily.

"Take it easy, Garth, I was just joking."

"You better not call me that again…"

"Heh, heh, heh… It looks like I know what type of nick-name a wolf needs here now," said Sam.

"Uh," said Garth in an unconfident voice. He thinks to himself, "Jeez,

Humphrey, you just had to start that conversation about you calling me 'Mr. Barf', ever since we first met at Howling Rock…" Humphrey then starts whining.

"Hang on a second guys. Wait here a moment," said Humphrey in a very uncomfortable voice.

"What's wrong with you?" said Sam.

"I have to go!"

"We can't afford to waste more time!"

Humphrey thinks to himself, "Oh great, I have a huge feeling this will be like when Kate suggests me what to do last year."

"We need to continue forward," said John.

"At-te-te-te-te! Just give me a second, I'll make it fast," said Humphrey.

"Oh please, can we just go? I'm starting to worry about Lilly. I really miss Lilly playing as a turtle," said Garth.

"I'll be done in ten seconds!"

"Oh fine," said Garth.

Humphrey then was done and soon they see the office cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

The four wolves snuck into the cabin.

"Kate! Lilly! Where are you?" yelled Garth.

"Garth, be careful, because you might wake up the poachers," said John quietly.

"Oh, okay," said Garth softly.  
The four wolves searched everywhere in the room, but found nothing.

"There's nothing here!" cried Sam.

"Where could they be?" Humphrey thought.

Frustrated, he banged his head on the wall. All of a sudden, the wall opened up revealing a secret passage way. What Humphrey touched was a button that is practically invisible.

"Alright, let's go," said Sam.

"Who goes there?" said one of the poachers. Everyone gasped at that moment.

"Everyone, hide!" cried Humphrey. They all hid under four desks.

"Please, please don't capture us, not now…" Humphrey thought.

"Help!" yelled John!  
The three other wolves peeked a little bit at the poachers when they have their full attention on John.

"Yeah, come on, you're coming with us!" said one of the poachers.

They left the cabin and the coast was clear.

"He's gone I'm afraid…" said Sam, "There's no way we can save him now."

"No, there has to be way!" yelled Garth.

"I already told you. They are armed with dangerous weapons. They even have rifles!" cried Sam.

"You mean one of those long silver tubes that make a loud noise?" said Humphrey.

"Yeah," said Sam, "Come on, let's go!"  
The wolves ran their way downstairs and found a room full of metal cages stacked.

"Where could they be?" Humphrey thought.

"Oh my gosh! Someone is here!" Kate thought. "Who's there?" she yelled.

"Kate?" said Humphrey excitedly, "Is that really you?"

"Humphrey?" she said full of joy.

"Kate!" yelled Humphrey as he ran towards Kate's cage.

"Humphrey!" Kate said as her eyes filled joy of tears, "I thought I would never see you again!"

"Yeah me too. Come on, let me get you out of that cage."

Humphrey looked all over the cage and he gets puzzled.

"This cage appears to be wolf-proof!" said Humphrey.

"Look," said Sam. He moved the lock to the right and made the door open.

"Oh, okay, um thanks, I guess I'll do that to Lilly's cage," said Humphrey.

"I'll do it Humphrey," said Garth in a very polite mood.

"Okay," said Humphrey.

"Who are you?" said Kate.

"My name is Sam. I am here to help," said Sam.

"Why did you help me?"

"I came not just to rescue you, but to get my revenge on these poachers."

"Poachers?"

"Uh, Kate?" said Humphrey, "Let me explain this easily, he was in the same type of situation before. He lost his friend and wants to avenge her death by getting these poachers."

"Lilly!" yelled Garth.

"Garth? Is that you? It is you!" shouted Lilly.

"Let me get you out of the cage," said Garth.

"Okay," said Lilly. Garth then opened the cage and nuzzled Lilly's cheek.

Humphrey did the same to Kate.

"Okay you guys, you guys can go, I'll find the poachers myself," said Sam.

"We won't leave you, Sam," said Garth.

"What's all the ruckus in here?" said a poacher.

"Uh oh," thought Humphrey.

"Okay, now we're in trouble," Kate thought.

"How?" said Sam, "How can they have-"

"-found you guys? Heh, heh, heh," said John.

"JOHN?" all the wolves exclaimed.

"Alright boys," said another poacher, "Let's put them in a corner."

All three poachers took out their rifles and pointed it at the wolves. Just as Humphrey, Kate, Garth, Lilly, and Sam are backing away, Sam started questioning John.

"But why, John" said Sam, "Why did you do this?"

"Allow me to explain, when you fell into the river, I was sent by the poachers to find you. They instructed me to take care of you for a year, and then take you back,"said John.

"But why did you wait one year?" said Kate.

"The poachers wanted to see if I can catch anymore wolves, which I just did right now," said John.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Sam.

"Shut up, you stupid wolves!" said one of the poachers.

"Yes I will," said John.

When the wolves approached a corner, Sam then hopped behind the boxes and pushed a metal cage toward the poachers from five feet in the air. The poachers and John moved away from the wolves, thus giving their escape to freedom.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled John. He then chased the four wolves, but Sam pounced on top of John.

"GO, NOW YOU GUYS!" yelled Sam as he fights John, "Save the park owners! The can help you! GO!"

"Okay, Sam, we will," said Lilly. The poachers are trapped under the pile of cages.

"Darn, wolves, they are so tricky these days!" said one of the poachers.

"Guys," said Kate, "Lilly, you find the park rangers and free them, Garth, come with me, we'll get help, and you help Lilly out, Humphrey."

"Actually, I'm going to help Sam," said Garth, "He's in trouble and he led Humphrey and me this far to find you and Lilly." "Alright then," said Kate, "Go, and help Sam. Good luck." She gives Garth a wink, which means good luck.

"Humphrey, come with me," said Kate, "We can make it back to Jasper Park in about ten minutes."

"Kate," said Humphrey.

"What is it Humphrey? You want to help Sam too?"

"Actually, I want to help you out. I already sent a message to the pack."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"I told you we make a pretty good team."

She then gives a wink and a nozzle to Humphrey's nose.

"Thanks, now let's go!" said Humphrey.

The two wolves went outside of the cabin. Humphrey howled a message to his pack.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the pack, Winston receives Humphrey's howl. Winston then brings the pack together. He then tells everyone that they need to get to Humphrey's location. Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Sam gets knocked down by John and is now unconscious.

"I've got you now!" yelled John. He approaches Sam, but just before he can finish him off, Garth comes in and knocks John down to the ground.

"Watch it, Garth!" yelled John, "This fight is between just Sam and me!"

"He's not alone, you know," Garth said, "I'll take you on!"

Meanwhile, Kate and Humphrey meets Lilly opening cells where the park rangers are.

"We've got to get out of here!" yelled one of the park rangers.

Soon, all the park rangers are free and running. One of them, while running, took out a phone and started calling the police. The poachers were still stuck in the wreckage of cages.

"Get back here, you stupid wolves!" yelled one of the poachers.

Kate then approached that one person. She made eye contact on that person and starts to growl.

"O-o-o-o-ka-ka-ka-y-y-y, girl, ea-s-s-s-y-y-y g-g-g-i-r-rl!" said the poacher in a scared voice.

The three wolves ran downstairs.

"Garth!" said Kate, "We need to get out of here!"

"Okay!" yelled Garth in a frustrating voice, "Hold on a second."  
He then pushed John into a corner and traps him by knocking down a stack of cages in front of him.

"Hey!" yelled John, "Let me out of here!"

"Okay, let's go!" said Humphrey.

Garth then wakes Sam up and the five wolves starts to run through the dense forest.

"Hey, stop! Get back here!" yelled one of the three poachers. One of them had a rifle and starts to fire at the wolves.

"Gun fire!" yelled Sam, "Everyone! We need run faster!"

Everyone started running left, right, and up. "I've got you now!" said a poacher when he locks his target on Kate. He then pulls the trigger.

"Agh!" yelled Kate.  
She fell to the ground and starts to roll.

"Kate!" yelled Humphrey in a shocking voice.

She was shot in the left hind leg. Humphrey starts to run toward Kate. At that time, she was whimpering and crying. Luckily, her wound was at the side of the leg, but it still kept her from getting up. Humphrey then stands in front of Kate, defending her from the poachers. The poachers arrive and stand in front of Humphrey face to face.

"Get out of the way, you stupid wolf," said one of the poachers in a mean voice.  
Humphrey would not budge, so the poacher with the rifle aimed is gun towards Humphrey.

"Goodbye, Kate, I guess this will be the last time I'll ever see you," Humphrey thought. He licks her cheek and then stares at the poachers.

"Goodbye," said the poacher.

"No!" yelled Lilly.

"Humphrey, get out of the way!" yelled Garth, but Humphrey would not budge.

The man with rifle pulled the trigger. It left some white smoke.

"Heh, heh! He's a goner!" said the poacher with the rifle.

But as the smoke nearly clears up, Humphrey was fine.

"Huh? How am I alive?" said Humphrey.

He looked at Kate and she was fine as well, except for her left, hind leg. When the smoke is completely gone, everyone gasped.

"No…no…" said Humphrey, "He shouldn't have done this."

It turns out, before the man pulled the trigger, Sam, went into the crossfire and there, he took the bullet instead. Sam lays there whimpering and panting for air. He was shot at the waist.

"This time, you're not getting away from this shot!" said the poacher with the rifle, "Say your prayers!"

He reloaded his rifle, but before he can shoot again, all three poachers heard a growling sound. It was coming right behind them. All of a sudden a huge roar broke through the air. The pack had finally come to help them. The pack pounced onto their backs, but they managed to escape. As the poachers are running, Winston and Eve come in to see Kate.

"Humphrey, where's Kate?" asked Winston. Humphrey sighed and he moved out of the way to show Kate.

"Dad…" moaned Kate.

"My alpha girl!" screamed Eve.

"I did everything to protect her, I'm sorry," said Humphrey. Soon they heard police sirens.

"The police are here!" said one of the poachers,

"Hey! Officers! We're glad you're here, now please-"

"Get down on the ground now with your heads face down!" yelled one of the police officers holding a gun.

"Are these the people that held you captive, sir?" asked the Chief of police.  
"Yes, thank you," said the park owner.

The police officers immediately arrest the poachers. Back at the site where Kate lies in pain, John comes in to finish off the job.

"Now I've got you where I want you!" said John. But then the pack started to growl at him and started to surround him.

"Take him away!" said Tony.

Soon, the park rangers come into the scene.

"Humphrey…those park rangers are going to take us away again," moaned Kate.

But then, the park rangers knelt down and started to pet them both.

"Actually, Kate," Humphrey said, "I think they're here to thank us."

The park rangers then called some veterinarian to come and help the wolves out. During that time, Sam said his last words to Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly.

"Goodbye, my friends. After a year of despair, I finally get to be with my girl friend, Amy," said Sam, whimpering, moaning, and crying at the same time. He then closed his eyes and then he was still.

"He sacrificed his life for us," Humphrey said.

"Humphrey," Kate said, "come here please."

Kate then gave Humphrey a nice big hug and whispered in his ear,

"Thank you for protecting me."

Humphrey then whispered back, "I will always protect you for my life."

They then nuzzled each other's noses. Soon, the park rangers came with the veterinarians. The veterinarians then took Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Sam to the nearest veterinarian hospital


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later, Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly are released back to Jasper Park in full health. As they arrived to their dens, Hutch comes in to inform them something.

"Guys, I have some really bad news," said Hutch.

"What is it?" Kate said.

"It's Winston and Tony, they are very weak now," Hutch said.

"Where are they now?" Garth asked.

"They are in Kate's den," Hutch said.

"Come on, let's go!" said Kate.

When they arrived, they noticed that the whole pack is in deep silence. They surrounded the den. When Kate saw her mother, she was in tears, crying for Winston.

"Dad, it's me, Kate," said Kate.

"Dad, it's me, Lilly, Kate's younger sister," Lilly said.

Winston gave a small chuckle, but then started coughing, badly.

"Dad…" Garth said in total shock.

"What happened?" Humphrey asked.

"The veterinarians took Winston and Tony in because they fell to the ground for no apparent reason," Eve said, sobbing, "I waited for them to come back, which they did, but they both told me that they caught a strange disease called leukemia. I don't what it is, but they cannot fix them both."

Everyone was in shock.

"But…he can't go, he just can't!" exclaimed Lilly, "That's my father!"  
She started to cry.

"Lilly…" Kate said softly.

"This reminds me of my parents…" said Humphrey, "I don't know what happened to them, but they left. Why must this happen right now?"

"Kate, Lilly, come over here," said Winston groaning, "both of you must lead the pack without me. You must keep order to the pack."

"He's right," moaned Tony, "the four of you must lead this pack and keep them in order." Both Winston and Tony grunted and stayed still.

"Dad?" cried Kate.

She licked his cheek, but gave no response.

"No…" Kate said softly.

She then howled a requiem for her father and for Tony. Then Lilly followed and then Humphrey. Soon, the whole pack howled for Winston and Tony.


	8. Chapter 8

A year later, Humphrey headed back to the den after a successful hunt.

"Hey Humphrey! I have got some news from Kate!" said Salty.

"What is it?" said Humphrey as he pulls the caribou up the hill.

"Kate has a new baby pup!" Salty exclaimed, "You sure are a lucky, sly dog!"

Humphrey then was in shock and started running towards Kate's den.

"Hmm… I guess I can take this caribou back to my den," Salty thought.

"Oh and Salty, don't even think about touching that caribou," Humphrey said.

Soon, Humphrey arrives at Kate's den. He sees Kate in a lying position.

"Hey beautiful!" said Humphrey.

"Shh…" said Kate, "You'll wake up our new pup."

"Shall we head north and repopulate?" said Humphrey in a funny matter.

"Humphrey!" said Kate in a soft voice, "You know what my father wants us to do. Keep the packs united."

"I'm just joking, I know that." He then nuzzles Kate's cheek.

"You're my funny omega," said Kate.

"Anyways, Kate, is our pup a boy or a girl?" said Humphrey excitingly.

"It's a boy."

"He's beautiful. What should we name him?"

"How about Humphrey Jr.?"

"Very funny Kate."

"Just kidding, how about 'Zuki'?"

"Yeah, that's a perfect name!" Just then, Zuki woke up from his sleep.

"Let's check out Lilly and Garth," said Humphrey. Kate placed Zuki on

Humphrey's back and walked their way towards Lilly's den.

"Hey guys, what's up!" said Humphrey.

"Ah, hello, Humphrey, you're just in time to see our two new cubs," said Garth.

"Their names are Sam and Sable," said Lilly, while giggling when the cubs snuggled themselves to sleep.

"Hey little Zuki!" said Humphrey in a childish voice, "There's your cousins!" Of course, Zuki cannot see because he was just born.

Months had passed and we see Humphrey playing with Zuki. For some reason, Zuki has swift skills, like Kate's, but he loves to goof around and play a lot. It was winter again at this time of year. Zuki made a snowball and threw it at Humphrey.

"Oof! Zuki!" exclaimed Humphrey.

"You can't get me!" yelled Zuki. He then hid from Humphrey in the bushes.

"Alright, Zuki where are you?" said Humphrey.

"Surprise!" yelled Zuki. He did a flip in the air and bit Humphrey's tail.

"Owww! My tail, my tail!" yelled Humphrey.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said Kate.

"Mommy!" exclaimed Zuki, and he lets go of Humphrey's tail.

"Hello there, sweetie. Hi Humphrey, how's our little baby?" said Kate.

"Great. He has swift reflexes like yours and a funny sense of humor like mine," said Humphrey.

"You know, someday, he's going to be the leader of the pack."

"Yeah I know. Hey Zuki, your cousins are over there! Why don't you go and play with them?"

"Okay, daddy!" said Zuki.

"Soon, his adventure will start."

"Yeah, I know, can I have a nuzzle?

"Here," said Kate and both of them gave each other a nuzzle.

Kate whispered in Humphrey's ear, "I love you sweetie. I will never abandon you."

Humphrey then whispered back, "Thank you, Kate, you will always be the alpha and Kate that I know."

The new adventure has just begun.

The End

**Authors note. Do you guys want a sequel. Contact me or review the story to tell me if you want to see a sequel.**


End file.
